Missing
by thecrazygirl
Summary: Bella the daughter of rich snobs, Edward and Jasper, best friends with one of thier most preicous persons taken. What happens when these two meet under the most absurd circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

EPOV

I clutched the telephone even closer to my ear. _No_ i thought to myself _NO! _ This can't be hapening, this isn't hapening. "She wont be harmed as long as orders are followed." he said, his deep voice echoing through the line. "As for Issabella" he stated again, his voice bellowing, my heart racing. "Lets just say I'll be hearing from her soon." he let out a soft chuckle. Beads of sweat were rolling down my neck and face. I was still in a daze, staring out into the darkness. I began to fumble with the lamp switch while he spoke yet again. "We will talk soon, very soon, Edward." The line went dead. i hoped out of bed and began dialing like mad. It rang, rang, and rang. I was running, no, make that sprinting though the house turning all the lights on. I was pacing back and forth in disbelief, no answer. Letting out a panicked cry I dialed again. Within the first two rings a tense voice answerd cautiously "Hello?" I felt a swarm of unreasonable relief. Snapping out of it and comming back to the present tense I took a deep breath and started. "Jasper" I replied . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! i never put an author note in the prolouge........so umm........... here it is! somebody said they were confused so well heres what happend: edward got a call in the middle of the night and when the stranger hung up he called jasper for help. yup.........**

**O! and here is a disclaimer: i am sooooooooooooo NOT stephanie meyer**

**well now thats cleared up..................**

**Preparations**

BPOV

I let out a sigh. Another boring day at school, anther pointless hour of tutoring and homework, and another frusterating televised meeting, again. The same routine just a different day. I looked up to the sky. _Huh _I thought to myself _that one looks like a chicken . . . perhaps a rooster . . . nope . . . definetly a chicken _I finaly decided. I laughed at myself, shaking my head. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my skin. I could feel the soft green grass beneath me. I smiled to myself . . .

It felt like only seconds later I heard someone calling me. "Issabella? Issabella?! ISSABELLA!!!!" I jumped completly startled. My mothers piercing stare was what I was greeted with. I stared up at her while she glared back down at me. It was then i noticed the sun had nearly dissapeared and it was practicly pitch black outside. The grass was no longer warm and comfortable but cold and prickly. I could feel the flush of my cheecks and before soon I was the perfect replica of a strawberry. "Well?!" she demanded. I sat there like a lump on a log before I began stuttering uncontrolably. "I . . . umm you see . . . I'll . . . er . . " I watched as her eyes slowly narrowed.

"This" she spat "is absolutly unbelievable! I gave you three, _three _hours to get ready and what do you do? Hmm? You fall asleep, outside of all places! You are unbelievable! How on earth are you suposed to look presentable now?" I just sat htere with my head hung, sooning her out. I knew how most of it would go_ 'how is this going to make your father and i look?' _or_ 'what am i going to do with you?'_

I just kept noding my head and murmuring 'yes mam' and 'of course, I'm sorry'. I let out a low sigh and could feel the sting of tears that had finaly reached my eyes. "Great" she snapped at me "your _friends_ will be here soon and your wearing _that_" She gave me a critical look.

I slowly got to my feet and trudged into the house, mumbling all the while. When I finaly got upstairs and into my room Marie smiled at me in wich i returned with a grimace. She began making her tuting noises while my mother instructed her how to pin my, what to wear and what-not. I plopped into the chair and glared at my mother while she left the room.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. I just shrugged, "I'ts fine." She gave me a pitying look wich only anoyed me further. I tried to hide it. I know she wasn't trying to irritate me. I just let out a groan and let her do her "thing". It wasnt long before i heard the doorbell and my mothers act started.

"Hello sweethart! how are you?" The usual.

I was in the middle of evesdropping when Marie told me to put on the dress, I made a face and began to whine "Do I have to?" She just started her tuting noises and threw the dress at me.

I made another face while she let out an exasperated sigh, "Do you always feel the need to so darn stubborn?!" And so just to be anoying, I looded her straight in the eyes and said "Yes, yes I do." Her eyes narrowed and she just stood there glareing at me for nearly ten minutes straight. I was beging to feel really bad so I just stared at the stupid dress. When I looked badk up she was just staring at me.

I gave that dreaded piece of fabric it's death sentence before I glances back up at Marie. "Fine!" I huffed. I stomped out of my room and down the hallway to one of the seven bathrooms in this place. Taking advantage that she couldn't yell at me with Jacob, Rose and Emmett in the house. I smiled to my self although it soo turned to a frown. "great" i mumbled to myself "now I get to dance arounf all night in a dress, might as well have my funeral planed and ready to go"

I heard laughter coming from behind me, and quickly spun around. There I found Rose with Emmett's arm wrapped around her, both laughing like it was thier last chance to ever do so. Que strawberry face . . . . now. Blushing and feeling like the worlds beggest idiot I quickly ran the rest of the way to the bathroom. Of course it's only to be expected to hurt myself _somehow _on the way there. I stubbed my toe. Biting my lip so i don't start yelling and embarass myself further, I stuble the rest of way into the bathroom.

After I had slammed thedoor shut I closed my eyes and calmed down. " I _really_ need to learn to not talk aloud" I thought out loud, of course. I tried to put the dress on but, I was having some "dificulties" and had to call Rose in to help my put on that cursed piece of fabric, only to put her into another fit of giggles. By the tim e I got out of that horrid bathroom I'm nearly positive I had reached a whole new level on the "How Red Bella Is" o-meter. So, then, of course Jacob wdas standing their, in total confusion. I took a quick look at him, my best friend.

He had really dark features. Super tan, to the fact that once I asked him if it was fake. Smiling at the memory, I looked over to Emmett who was literly rolling on th efloor laughing at me and Rose who was pionting down at him just gigling. Jacob looked back at me and mouthed the words "I'm confused". I just laughed then pointed over to them and then to my ear, giving him the loopy signal. "I _so_ saw that!" Rose and Emmett said, at the same time might I add. Emmett continued with a quick "Jinx!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head while Jacob came over and gave me a hug. Meanwhile Emmett snorted and began to coo "Aww! Just look at those love birds! They are sooooooooooooooooooooo adorable!" I rolled my eyes while Jacob gave him a punch in the arm.

"OW!" He whined. "Rosey! Did you see that? The nerve of some people!" He said in mock disbeleif.

"Oh you'll get over it" I sighed shaking my head. Quickly looking up, I grinned before saying, in my most serious voice, "Come on" then dramatilcly, tossing my head "lets blow this popsicle stand!" Laughing we all made our way down the staircase, only to be greeted with my mothers glare.

She gave me a pointed look before saying "Lets go, kiddos. We got a party to go to" We all walked to the limo waiting outside. Letting ou ta dreaded sigh I climbed in last.

**plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
